ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Battle of 1000 Heartless Part 1
Story Larxene: I can’t believe you! You were supposed to simply knock her out! (Vexen is placing Kairi in a white pod, her floating in it. It closes, Kairi’s eyes closed.) Axel: Hey, don’t blame me. I had no clue I could do that. Vexen: Either way, you’ve completely postponed our plans. We can’t take control of her mind if she’s comatose! Larxene: Oh, don’t act like you’re so high and mighty, Vexen! You failed to corrupt that John Replica to your viewings. Vexen: A slight miscalculation. The real John wouldn’t have been able to overcome a complete wipe of memory. Luxord: Ha! I’ll take that wager. I’d never bet against him. He can turn anything into a winning situation for him. As should we. (Luxord motions his hands, as Xion Replica walks in.) While Kairi is unconscious, we can try to allow Xion here to take her over again. Vexen: (Perplexed) Why didn’t I think of that? Larxene: Because it’s outside your realm of thinking. (Vexen gives her an evil stare.) Luxord: Either way, I’ll be going. (Luxord turns into Royal NiGHTS, him and Xion Replica being enveloped in a dream barrier. The two turn into orbs of light, and fly into Kairi’s head.) Axel: Well, I’m out of here. (Axel starts walking off.) Larxene: Where are you going?! You were ordered! Axel: To assist in capturing Kairi. I was not permanently assigned here, like you. I’m going to see how Saïx is doing at Hollow Bastion. (Axel walks through a Corridor of Darkness, disappearing.) Larxene: Uragh! Jerk! End Scene John gives off a big yawn, stretching as he does so. John: Ah! What a great nap! Where am I? (John looks around, seeing that he was in the room of the Keyhole to Darkness.) Oh, yeah. I guess that means that someone defeated Darkside and Phantom X. Bet it was Mickey. That mouse is probably the greatest force in this dimension, that isn’t evil or heartless. Oh, well. Time to look around. John gets up and walks around, going out a window. He sees the castle was rooted to the ground, canyons surrounding it and a town in the distance. John: That wasn’t there the last time I was here. Well, have to jump feet first. John jumps off the ledge, falling towards the ground. Wind rushes past his face, his face pulled back by the force. John: Ground’s coming! Transform! (Nothing happens, as the ground rapidly approaches.) Oh, man! Gallius Disruptus! (John thrusts his hands forward, a burst of air blowing down and stopping John, gently lowering him to the ground.) Looks like my mana control is still asleep. Voice: Help! John: Well, good as time as any to get warmed up. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! (John’s body glows.) A mechanical, egg shaped robot Heartless with long arms and fingers is floating down the area. Hanging from Prison Keeper is a cage, which has three fairy-like girls in it, the fairies screaming. Blond Fairy: Help us! Help, help, help, help, help! Black Haired Fairy: Oh, shut it already. No one can hear us. Brunette Fairy: Surely there is someone around here. Sonic Boom: Hey! Metal head! (Prison Keeper turns, as Sonic Boom dashes in and jumps, curled up into a ball, ramming it. Prison Keeper is knocked back, roaring at Sonic Boom.) Catch me if you can! Sonic Boom dashes off, running up a canyon wall, jumping off and being right above Prison Keeper, curling up and coming crashing down. Prison Keeper reaches up, grabbing Sonic Boom, trying to eat him. Sonic Boom catches himself, keeping Prison Keeper’s mouth open. Sonic Boom: (Straining) I am not your chew toy! (Sonic Boom reverts, slipping out of Prison Keeper’s mouth, rolling to the ground.) John: Mercuta Verditis! '''(John fires a mana blast at Prison Keeper, knocking it back slightly.) Sheesh. I must be rustier than I thought. How long was I asleep? Blond Fairy: Help! Prison Keeper pulls the blond fairy out of the cage, eating her. It swallows her, as its body sparkles with lightning. Prison Keeper raises its hands, firing lightning at John. John: '''Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! (John turns into Malem, taking the attack. He swings his arms, breaking through it.) Malem: This thing gains certain powers by eating people! And I thought Upchuck’s powers were ridiculous! Malem charges forward, pushing through more lightning. The blond fairy falls back into the cage, as Prison Keeper eats the black haired fairy, lit ablaze. Prison Keeper releases fireballs, the amount stopping Malem in his tracks. Malem fires a mana blast, breaking through and knocking Prison Keeper to the ground, the black fairy falling into the cage. Malem reverts. John: Great. Not awake enough to hold the transformation. Prison Keeper eats the Brunette fairy, ice forming on its body. Prison Keeper fires an ice wave, freezing John. It chuckles, the Brunette fairy falling back into the cage. John exhales, the air bubble forming around him, as he exhales again, steam forming and melting the ice. Prison Keeper looks surprised, as do the fairies. Blond Fairy: Cool! John: That all you got? My body’s finally waking up. Prison Keeper, upset, grabs all three fairies, eating them all. His body is covered in lightning, fire and ice, as it starts to spin, releasing lightning, fire and ice blasts. John stomps the ground, an earth wall forming in front of him. Prison Keeper destroys the earth wall, but John was gone. Prison Keeper looks confused, looking for John. The three fairies fall into the cage, and Grey Matter climbs up the cage, twisting on a screw. Brunette Fairy: What are you doing? Grey Matter: Unhinging the mechanism that is keeping you imprisoned. (Grey Matter undoes the screw, as the cage falls off Prison Keeper. Prison Keeper notices this, as Grey Matter jumps, turning into Lodestar.) Lodestar: Game over. (Lodestar releases magnetic waves, tearing through Prison Keeper, destroying it.) Guess you couldn’t handle my personality. (Lodestar fires a magnetic wave, and tears the cage in two. The three fairies fly out.) Black Haired Fairy: Couldn’t you have done that sooner? Lodestar: Probably. What are you guys, two feet tall? Brunette Fairy: We’re the Gullwings! I’m Yunna! Blond Fairy: I’m Rikku! Black Haired Fairy: Paine. (Lodestar reverts.) John: I’m John. Yunna: Hey. (Yunna flies into John’s face, looking into his eyes.) We have the same eyes! (John stares back, seeing her right eye was green and the left was blue.) John: I guess we do. (Rikku flutters around John, examining his body.) Rikku: He doesn’t look like a super hunk. But his powers are so UNBELIEVABLE! Paine: Nothing that interesting about him. Yunna: Paine! Well, I think I speak for all of us when I say thank you. We are in your debt. Paine: Oh, great. John: Maybe you guys can bring me up to speed. Is this Hollow Bastion? Rikku: Yep! The world was revived recently, and we’ve been scouring the world for treasures since! Paine: But the Heartless are getting in the way. John: Heartless?! Yunna: There’s a huge invasion army, and a bunch of people fighting them. John: Probably Leon. If you want to repay me, you’ll assist in driving the Heartless off. Gullwings: No way! John: But, Rikku: Those things are huge and scary! We can’t fight them! Except with some low level magic. Yunna: Maybe if it’s a non-combat situation, then we could be more help. (John looks upset, then his face lights up.) John: (Teasingly) Fine then. I guess I’ll have to help them fight and retrieve all the possible treasures for myself. Gullwings: Treasure?! We’re in! John: Sweet. Thanks guys. Paine: Why do I feel like we’ve been tricked? End Scene John is running through the back alleys of the town, slicing through Heartless as he goes. Armored Knights, with a blade for a right hand, come at him, but John tears through them with Rustic. The Gullwings are flying above and behind him. Rikku: Eeeeeh! He’s so cool! Yunna: If we hang with him, we don’t have to worry about fighting these guys. Paine: If we recruited him for treasure hunting, we'd be rich. John makes it to a square, seeing Aerith being attacked by Dancer Nobodies. They have yellowish skin, wearing a pink colored outfit. John fires a mana disk, hitting one and gaining all their attention. John: Let’s dance. Aerith: John? The Dancers skate across the ground, gracefully going in to attack. John swings Rustic, as they twirl around to dodge, them surround John and kicking John. John is hit by all sides, as he spins, slicing through them all. One Dance grabs John from behind, dragging him around, dancing with him. John: And, relevé! (John grabs Dancer, throwing it and releasing a stream of fire, destroying it. John lands, and goes over to help Aerith back up.) You okay? Aerith: You’re alive! Kairi did it! John: (Confused) Kairi? Aerith: Yeah, she obtained your powers, the King said it was the influence from your heart. John: King? King Mickey is here? Aerith: He is assisting Leon and the others drive off the Heartless. They are out by the Shaw, past the Castle Gates. John: Thanks. Hey fairies! Let’s go! Lead me to the Castle Gates! (John runs off.) Yunna: Coming! (The Gullwings fly after him.) John arrives at a destroyed part of town, several buildings in pieces. John jumps through, making it to a natural rock stage. John: Well, this is cool. Paine: Besides for that guy, yeah, it’s barrels of fun. (John looks up, seeing a cloaked figure with his hood up standing at the other end of the stage.) John: Oh. You guys fly off and help Leon and King Mickey. Yunna: Who are they? John: Leon has a gun blade and scar on his face, while King Mickey is a mouse. Rikku: That sounds easy enough to find. We’re on it! (The Gullwings fly off.) John: Alright, pal. Who are you? (The cloaked figure removes his hood, revealing green eyes and dirty-blond hair, in a mullet style. The hair in front is spiked up.) Cloaked Figure: Phantom X?! Oh, man! They sure picked the wrong guy for this job. John: My name is John. What’s your name? Cloaked Figure: Demyx. And you are technically Phantom X. If I defeat you and your heart is taken, Phantom X will reform. John: Is that your job here? Demyx: (Exasperated) I just hope I survive this! Now, dance water dance! Demyx turns into Water Hazard, firing streams of water at John. John spins, motioning his arms and catching the attacks, launching it back at Water Hazard. Water Hazard is hit and washed off his feet, knocked down. Water Hazard fires a stream of water at John’s feet, as he stomps the ground, an earth wall blocking the attack. Water Hazard fires streams of water, launching himself into the air. He fires a water stream, as John uses airbending, launching himself to Water Hazard’s level with wind. Water Hazard points his arm at John, who turns into Bullfrag. Bullfrag extends his tongue, wrapping around Water Hazard’s arm. Water Hazard: Eeeaaahhhh! (Bullfrag pulls Water Hazard in, and punches him, sending him to the ground. Bullfrag lands on the ground.) Bullfrag: Hey, that all you got, pal? I can do this all day. (He slams his fist in his palm.) Water Hazard: Ugh. You! Water Hazard fires streams of water, Bullfrag dodging as he runs in. He sucker punches Water Hazard, and punches Water Hazard’s chest, then uppercuts him. Water Hazard is dazed, as Bullfrag turns into Slapstrike. Slapstrike: One move, one strike. Slapstrike. (Slapstrike raises his flipper, and swings it, Water Hazard splattering into water onto the ground.) Well, that was easier than I thought. (The water reforms, standing as Chaos Reign.) Oh. That makes more sense. (Slapstrike reverts.) Chaos Reign: You may rule water, but I’m the one who makes it dance! (Chaos Reign stretches its arm, as John catches it, Chaos Reign unable to move. John twirls his arms, as Chaos Reign starts to dance.) Whoa! John: Those are your Dancer Nobodies, right? It’s only fitting you dance with them! (John raises his arms, Chaos Reign floating in the air. John spins him in the air, and slams Chaos Reign into the ground. Chaos Reign reverts, Demyx groaning while down on the ground.) Demyx: Oh, they so picked the wrong person for the job! Characters *John Spacewalker *Gullwings **Yunna **Rikku **Paine *Aerith Villains *Demyx *Vexen *Larxene *Luxord *Axel *Xion (Replica) *Heartless **Prison Keeper **Armored Knight *Nobodies **Dancer Aliens By John *Sonic Boom *Malem *Grey Matter *Lodestar *Bullfrag *Slapstrike By Luxord *Royal NiGHTS By Demyx *Water Hazard *Chaos Reign (first re-appearance) Trivia *John makes his return. *The way John wakes up is similar to the beginning of One Piece, Luffy saying that line as he breaks out of a barrel after a nap. *John admits his skills are rusty after just waking up, though by the time he fights Demyx, he's in full control. *Luxord and Xion Replica enter Kairi's dreams, revealing Royal NiGHTS' ability to enter them. *Demyx is the only Organization member to have no reference before this appearance in Season 3. The only other unidentified member had his Somebody appear in a flashback, being Aeleus. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes in John Smith 10 Category:John Smith 10: Dimension Travel Arc Category:John Smith 10: Kingdom Hearts saga